Bitter Dreams
by Kitsura E
Summary: Darkness is looming over the world and exorcists and wizards alike cannot help, but shift uneasily under this new threat. Now with the Triwizard tournament just around the corner, and both the Earl and Voldermort on the move, the exorcists and wizards have to work together to survive, but even then, that may not be enough.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Sorry, I have been gone so long without updating, and I am sad to say that I will not be updating a lot therefore I can't keep my promise, and when the next chapter will come out I do not know. It depends on my time. I may include Alma, and other new Noahs, but I don't know much about them yet, so I shall see.

Edit: 7/18/2013

**Warnings:**Spoilers, mild violence, crude language, possible gore

* * *

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "the Riddle House" even though it had been many years since the Riddles had lived there. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading over its moldy surface. Once a beautiful manor and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, it was now a damp, derelict, and unoccupied ghostly abode.

Half a century ago, something strange and horrible happened there, something the older inhabitants of the village still liked to talk about when gossip was scarce. The story had been exaggerated so many times that no one was quite sure what the truth was anymore; however, the legend started within the very rooms of the manor itself: Fifty years before, when the manor was still impressive, a maid had found the Riddles all dead. What was shocking was that there seemed to be no apparent reason for their deaths. It was just as if something frightened them so terribly their heart could no longer continue beating, but that was impossible right? The villagers had suspected Frank Bryce, the Riddle's Gardener of killing them, but since they had no evidence the police released him and declared him innocent. Besides no one was eager to find out who the murderer was and the Riddles were never well liked anyways so the mystery was left unsolved to this day. The Riddle house still remained in the care of Frank Bryce, much to the villager's displeasure, and nothing strange had happened for many years.

That is, until one faithful day...

* * *

It was Frank's leg that woke him up. Wearily, he got up and limped down the stairs to prepare a kettle of water to drink when he saw a flashing green light in front of the Riddle's house.

Frank scowled. "It must be those darn kids again sneaking into the house on a dare or something...won't be the first time someone tried to set fire t something," he muttered to himself as he fumbled around for his walking stick.

A few minutes later he was limping down the pathway to the Riddle house. As he neared the manor, he stopped to inspect the front of the home. To his surprise, the door did not have any signs that it was forced open nor any of the windows. He hesitated briefly before gently easing the door open, not a sound coming from the hinges due to the liberal amounts of oil he often placed on them.

Something wasn't right in the house.

Already, Frank could feel a sense of foreboding curling around in his stomach and he gulped quietly. Silently closing the door, he began to cautiously make his way up the stairs when he heard muffled voices filtering down below. Straining his ears, he managed to make out the words 'magic', 'wizard', 'exorcist' and 'akuma'. The uneasy feeling grew. None of those terms had a good ring to them. Were they demented people, terrorists, assassins, or something worse? Frank didn't want to know. A part of him wanted to just forget his duties and bolt down the stairs, but something compelled him to move forward.

The voices were getting louder now and Frank shuffled up to the room until he could peer into the gap between the door and the wall. He stifled a gasp as he spotted the people in the room, but before he could organize his thoughts, a voice spoke up.

"Millenie why are we here again?" For a moment he assumed the young, blue-haired girl was kidnapped until he realized she was too calm – too confident. The sweet, but malicious smirk seemed natural upon her face.

A rather large and round man with glasses on the tip of his nose replied merrily,"Now, now Road, have patience. We are here to make a deal with our dear friend Lord Voldermort. It's a once-in-a-lifteime opportunity to die for!" A young, dark haired man with a top hat next to him snorted as if laughing at an inside joke.

Frank took note of all the people in the room. One was a squat man with whispy, tan hair, numerous scars etched across his face. He had an unusually rat-like appearance. And the girl twirling the umbrella was probably named Road. The other was a large, round man that seemed like a nightmare version of Santa Clause. The last he could see was a young man in his mid or early twenties with a top hat standing off to the side looking bored.

He could tell that there was one more person in the room who was sitting on the faded armchair, but from Frank's angle, he couldn't even get a glimpse of them. However, the rattling breaths he could hear were sending chills down his spine.

As the odd group continued discussing, Frank kept note of what they were saying since he planned to go to the police first chance he got. He wondered though if he was in over his head. A sudden voice broke his train of thought.

"So, can we wrap up this talk soon, Earl? We've been here for far too long." The man with the top hat asked disdainfully, the bored look in his eyes becoming far more pronounced.

"Of course, Tyki." The Earl laughed, his glasses glinting ominously in the dim light. "So, in a nutshell, if you help us capture the exorcist Allen Walker, we'll help you get this Harry Potter boy."

A moment of silence passed.

"Why should I assist the likes of you?" The mystery person rasped with a cold voice. Tyki opened his mouth to retort, but the Millennium Earl held up his hand.

"I have, shall we say, resources that would help you get what you want." With the the Earl snapped his fingers and a level 1 akuma appeared next to him. The rat-like man shivered and unconsciously stepped back. "This is but a small amount of what I have and we would very much like our brother back. With a bit of cooperation, you can have an unlimited supply of these beautiful creatures at your disposal. Some, even stronger than this one." The Earl grinned amusedly as he patted the akuma proudly. He seemed disturbingly like a proud father.

"...Is that a soul attached to it?"

"Why, yes it is. It is but a tragedy of human life. Here in front of you lies the physical manifestation of humanity's sins." Suddenly, the Earl's jovial manner seemed to shift as the room became encased in slight darkness. The Earl leaned forward and the dim light shifted so that his golden eyes could be seen narrowing at the person in the chair. "And the most beautiful thing is that they're all created from human love – from humans trying to bring back their loved ones from the dead. And you would know what the power of love can do, no?"

Just as abruptly, the Earl started grinning again and the shadows receded back into the corners of the room. The rat-like man trembled for a moment before noticeably relaxing in relief. However, he went tense again as the girl gave him an amused, toothy smile. There was a slight pause and the tension in the room seemed to press down upon them all. Even Frank could feel it from where he was standing, and just when he thought he was about to collapse from the inhuman pressure, the voice replied," Very well. For your…assistance…in capturing Potter, I, in return will assist you in capturing Allen Walker. But before we set our plans into motion," an intense pressure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the shadows seemed to dance along the walls, "I am not a man to be trifled with."

The Early gave him an amused grin, entirely unperturbed. "Nor am I," he replied, equally firm.

"...Very well. So as we discussed earloer, the first stage of our plan will commence at the Quidditch World Cup. For now, we will not get in each other's ways. You do your part and I'll do mine."

Frank's mind was a jumble of thoughts. He ignored the pain in his leg as he slowly started backing away from the door. These people were killers, that much he was sure of. He was also sure that Allen and Harry were in grave danger – including him if he stayed any longer. With careful coordination Frank prepared to step back from the door when the mysterious voice broke the silence.

"Where is Nagini?"

A timid voice answered him back," I-I don't know My Lord...she must have gone out to hunt."

Before he could figure out who this "Nagini" was, a sudden hissing near Frank startled him out of his thoughts. His blood ran cold as he spotted what was coming towards him. A large serpent was slithering its way across the wooden floor, disturbing the thin layer of dust on it. As it came closer, Frank started sweating uncontrollably, sure that he was about to die soon as the snake stopped right in front of him. It raised its head up and eyed him for a moment before sinking back towards the floor and slithering into room. A terrible voice started hissing from the chair not a second later. The hair on the back of Frank's hair rose._This man could talk to snakes._

"Nagini has some interesting news."

Tyki, currently bored out of his mind by now looked up from his spot by the window. "What?"

"According to Nagini there is an old muggle standing right outside this room, listening to us."

"Muggle?"

"A non-magical scum, as we call them."

Frank didn't have a chance to move as the door was fully yanked opened by Road. He froze in fear as the smile on her face widened and her eyes flashed in delight.

"Can I play with him?" She pleaded to the Early. Good-naturedly, he laughed as Tyki replied in his stead, "I think the townspeople would find it odd if a gibbering man was found in the morning. I would kill him myself, but I really don't want to dirty my gloves."

Road pouted and stuck her tongue out at Tyki as she resumed spinning the odd umbrella. Frank stood there, shaking in fear when the voice suddenly spoke up again.

"Invite him inside Wormtail. Where are your manners?" The timid man stepped forward and beckoned Frank into the room. Frank knew he should've run, but for some reason he felt an odd pull that made him walk into the room. As he stepped inside, the door shut behind him with a soft click.

The voice tsked in displeasure," Eavesdropping is such a rude thing to do…you heard everything, yes?"

"Maybe I did." Frank replied defiantly." I know you've killed people and you're planning to kill more. My wife knows I'm up here so-"

"You have no wife. No one knows you're here. Do not lie to your _Lord_."

"My Lord? I have no Lord, besides my God. If you're a Lord, why don't you turn around and face me like a man?"

"But I am not a man, muggle. I am much, much more than a man. I am the most powerful wizard in this world. However, why not? I will humor you. Wormtail, _turn my chair around_."

Wormtail whimpered and obliged. He walked slowly towards the voice as Nagini lifted its head off the hearth rug.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Tyki said as he straightened up a little, "A little magic show just to see what we're dealing with." Road shrugged and looked at Frank with emotionless eyes while the Earl remained sitting with a pleasant smile upon his face.

As the chair turned to face him, Frank stumbled back and stared at the horror before his eyes. He opened his mouth and screamed as the terrible apparition raised itself up from its chair and rapsed out, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Frank was dead before he hit the floor and unbeknownst to the people in the room, two young boys woke up from two different parts of England.

The clatter of a fallen walking stick echoed in their minds.

* * *

_In this world there is magic. If people actually know that it is there, no one knows. There are different types of magic, and people who use it with wands are called wizards or witchs. Unbeknownst to everyone, but a fair few, there is an older type of magic, if you would like to call it that. A magic so old, that it is known as the 'Lost Art'. The few people that use are called__  
__Exorcists_

* * *

Edit: 7/18/2013


	2. Not His Lucky Day

**AN: **Not sure about pairings yet, but there will most likely only be canon hints. I'd rather not ruin the plot with romance all over the place. I will now be doing warnings by chapter, it's easier that way.

Just so you guys know, this story will be **slightly AU**. Harry will be a bit smarter, and some events will be different in order to fit the events I have planned. I'm trying to keep the characters in character, but at the same time, I want to explore their different personalities a little more.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own neither D. Gray Man, Harry Potter, nor its characters. They all belong to their respectful owners.

**WARNINGS:** Possible spoilers, bloody scenes, angst, gore. **You have been warned **even though I curbed my descriptions to fit the T rating.

Edit: 7/24/2013: Clearer plot, some scenes are changed, most notably, the 14th's attitude.

* * *

_The Earl's laughter echoed around him as Allen slowly rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his lips as he glowered at the monster before him. The darkness around them was endless and shadows seemed to crawl along the ground as Allen shifted into a defensive stance. _

_The Earl grinned and tapped Relo against his shoulder carelessly while the other Noah stood behind him, sneering at Allen with varying gazes of blood lust and amusement._ _Allen blinked as he spotted movement by the Early. __Narrowing his eyes, he thought he saw a looming figure holding a stick in his hand, but when he blinked again, it was gone. _

_"Allen,_" _The Earl tsked. "You haven't been playing your role properly. What is a play if its actors don't even follow the script? You were supposed to return backstage with the rest of your family a long time ago!"_

_Allen clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the Earl with pure hatred, a look that was unusual upon his usually kind face." I'm not one of your pawns," he hissed. _

_"Hm, of course, it's so like you to say that Allen, but would you dare speak with that much confidence if something happened to your 'friends'?" The Earl mocked as he spread his arms wide, warping the scene. The floor suddenly gave way and Allen felt nothing but air under his feet. With a startled curse he tried to grab onto something for naught. In free fall, he turned his body mid air, hoping to see the ground. He did not expect to land face first into it the moment after. _

_Rubbing his sore face with one free hand, Allen groaned on his hands and knees when he noticed something wet on the palm of his other hand. He crouched and scrutinized the dark substance on his hand. It was slick and cold…blood. Startled, Allen leapt up to his feet and swept his gaze across the area, but froze in horror. _

_He couldn't help the intake of breath that escaped from his mouth. Not when he was looking at the people he came to call his family spread across the bloody ground like a terrible parody of rag dolls and marionettes. _

_He couldn't tell where this place was. It looked like a graveyard, a very old graveyard with crumbling gravestones and mist crawling across the dead grass. Several, dark willows loomed over the area adding to the nightmarish scene, but none as nightmarish as the bodies of the people he would recognize in an instant. _

_The first person he saw was Yu Kanda. _

_He was sprawled over a gravestone, mugen still clenched tightly around his hand in a death grip. Several slashes covered him from head to toe, the most prominent one, going straight from across his shoulder to his hip. An imaged of fallen petals in a glass case suddenly flashed before Allen's eyes. The teen grimaced. Kanda was the only other person besides his master who was able to piss him off every time they met, cracking the polite mask he always wore. He was also one of the few people that weren't afraid of him being the vessel of the 14th and always made sure he knew that through insults and violent intentions. _

_The second was Lavi. _

_He was slumped over his hammer, as if he had died trying to give one last go. Though bookmen were known not to have a heart he still had friends and in due time he had actually begun to care for them, bookman or not. He whose exterior always shone with happiness and who always seemed care-free, though inside, his heart and mind were always in conflict. A ghost of a scowl was still etched on his face, nearly unnoticeable, due to the gaping hole that was in his stomach. _

_The third was Lenalee. _

_Lenalee Lee was lying supine across a patch of dirt, her pained eyes wide open, glazed and unseeing. Her legs were bent at all the wrong angles and blood was still seeping out from them. She was one of the first friends he had made at the Order. The girl who had always made him smile, who had saved him though she had not known it._

_Images suddenly began to flash through Allen's mind. The Order. In shambles. The scientists. Brutally massacred and thrown across the labs. Crowley. His teeth were gone and his jaw was broken. Miranda. He could barely tell what that bloody mass was. Marie. Link. Fou. Bak. Rohfa. Shiki. Shifu. All the people he had come to know. The generals. Scattered images of blood and destruction swept across his mind and suddenly a loud and terrible scream rang through his mind as the final image splashed across it. Cross. _

_No – No. No. Nonononono. Not again. Not when he finally allowed himself to get close to people again. Not after what happened with Mana. _

_The scream continued for a long time before he realized it was coming from him. A choked plea escaped his lips as he clenched his eyes shut, but the after-images were still engraved into his mind like a hot iron to skin. Allen didn't even realize when he had collapsed onto the ground and he stared blankly at the clumps of grass in front of his face as he coughed up blood. As Allen kneeled there trying to regain his bearings a pair of boots suddenly appeared into his line of sight. His gaze swept up the blood-stained and gory figure before meeting its eyes. His eyes. His Noah self. _

_He grunted in pain as he was brutally kicked in the side and he glared up at the Earl who seemed to tower above him. He crouched down. _

_"Didn't your master say that you would kill the one you loved the most when your soul is finally consumed by the Noah? Why not kill everyone else too?" The Earl asked innocently, his voice sounding distorted and menacing. With a burst of energy, Allen pushed himself away from the Earl. _

_"No!" Allen shook his head defiantly as he raised his eyes up to the blood red sky. "I won't kill them! Even if it's the last thing I do, I will never let the 14__th__ lay a hand upon them!"_

_His Noah self looked at him almost mournfully, speaking up for the first time. "But will you be able to hold me back?_ _Already, you're showing signs of losing control. That's what you fear isn't it - that you won't be able to hold me back and that you'll lose yourself to these memories?"_ _The Noah stepped closer to Allen, and as he closed the gap between them, Allen could feel blood dripping down from his forehead – the stigma appearing. But as his Noah self stepped closer, the more different he looked, almost resembling Mana. The Earl suddenly seemed apprehensive and angry. His face twisted monstrously and angrily. _

_"__You. You're not planning on betraying us again are you, brother?" The Earl hissed_

_The Noah ignored the Earl even as he roared and leapt forward towards them. Allen stared back into golden, regretful, but powerful eyes. _

_"__Allen, let me help you." With those last words, the world suddenly twisted in on itself in swirling colors, screams, and laughter. A flash of green eyes appeared before him before everything went dark._

* * *

Allen stared at the ceiling in his room as he replayed the dream in his head over and over trying to figure out if it had any purpose other than to scare the hell out of him. He didn't know if his innocence was trying to tell him something with the dream or if it was just because of all the dango he ate before he went to sleep. Or, for once, luck was on his side and it was just a weird dream.

…It was more likely a premonition. But for what? Allen sighed as Timcanpy flew around his head in agitated circles. He wasn't up for this much thinking so early in the morning. The sun wasn't even out yet.

This was one of those times where he wished he was a normal person, with a normal home, and a normal life. The white-haired teen quirked a half-smile at the thought. Even if he was offered the option though, he would never wish for his life to be different, or at least not too different. If he was a normal person, he would have probably never met any of his friends or gained so much insight on how the world worked - or found a family within the Black Order. He could do without having to worry about becoming evil or having the Vatican on his tail though. On the bright side of this whole mess, at least Link didn't need to watch him 24/7 at the moment since he was carrying out another confidential mission for the Inspector. It was likely that he wouldn't be back too soon.

Ah…and now he was rambling. Allen turned his head to blankly stare at Timcanpy.

"You know, you're lucky you don't have dreams, Tim." Tim stared back, but didn't reply. Not that Allen was expecting him to. He turned back to face the ceiling and furrowed his eyebrows at the last part of his dream. Those green eyes…he didn't know who that was, but he had a gut feeling that he was going to become very important later on.

Before he could dwell too much on the thought, the Order's alarm suddenly began blaring throughout the Order, startling Allen out of his wits. Timcanpy fluttered around in panic as his head nearly collided with the teen's.

"...I wonder what's wrong," he worriedly wondered as he quickly dressed in his uniform, "the last time this happened was when we were being invaded by akumas."

Allen slammed open the door to his room and dashed out, but he had not taken any more than a few steps when he suddenly collided with something hard. With an 'oomph', Allen hit the stone hard ground and groaned as he tried to get rid of the stars he could swear were floating in his vision. Just what had he bumped into? Another groan alerted him that it was indeed another person. And that person had a very familiar sounding groan. Glancing over at a dark blob a few feet away from him, he realized that he and Lenalee had unfortunately crashed into each other in their rush.

_Oh shit Komui's going to kill me..._

He couldn't describe how relieved he felt when Lenalee slowly sat up squinting at her surroundings as she rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, Lenalee are you alright?" Allen asked cautiously as he stood up and walked over to her to help her up. She stared up at him.

"That was you just now? Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She raised up her hand as Allen began to speak, "It's fine." Then she remembered that there was currently a code red situation going on. "Come on, brother is waiting for us…Allen?"

She cut off when she realized that Allen wasn't paying attention to her, but staring intently at the window beside her. Lenalee looked over at the window, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary besides the spider hanging in the corner. She frowned at the stormy clouds gathering in the distance and noted that there was likely going to be a heavy storm later. Lenalee opened her mouth to speak again when Allen suddenly jerked himself back to reality. Lenalee intently stared at him as an expression of horror and slight fear flashed across his face so quickly, that she wasn't sure if it was actually there or not.

Seeing the girl's concerned gaze, Allen gave her a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, I got distracted, by the weather. I was just wondering if it was going to rain or not later. We should hurry, everyone else is probably there already." Without another glance at the window, Allen turned and started briskly jogging to Komui's office, but Lenalee couldn't help but wonder if the teen actually was 'fine' because his tone seemed to imply that no he was not fine, but he didn't want anyone to worry _again._

Sadly, Lenalee watched as Allen's figure slowly, but steadily moved away from her. She and the others had noticed that Allen had grown a bit more distant and serious after he heard that his Master, Cross, had gone missing and was presumed dead since his innocence was no longer compatible with him according to Hevlaska. As the teen began jogging after her friend, she couldn't help but muse worriedly to herself.

First, he had lost his foster father, Mana. But when he had tried to bring him back, all he got in return was a monstrosity that barely passed as his father and a curse that forever marked him as a 'sin' – something that drove him to free all akumas he came across. And that was before he found out his true purpose, to become a Destroyer of Time.

Then there was that time with Suman…she herself wasn't there to see the ending, but she had known very well that Allen's attempt to save the man had failed terribly. Though he struggled desperately and ferociously tried to rescue the man so that he could at least see his family one last time, the man had ended up consumed by the Tyki's tease. She had heard the report from one of the finders.

Then, not too soon after that…the incident with the arc, and the invasion of the Order. Not to mention the finders' and other exorcists' rising hostility towards Allen, especially Choji. She didn't hate the man, but she felt slightly annoyed that he couldn't get over his prejudiced view of Allen just because he happened to have some relation to the Noah. Allen wasn't a Noah, and will never truly become one if she had any say about it.

Then a few months ago, Cross went missing. She knew that even though Allen had complained constantly about his perverted, bastard, womanizer of a master and vice versa the idiot disciple, Cross was the one who helped him become an exorcist and guided him for three years even though those three years weren't Allen's favorite time. Though the two hid their feelings very well if one knew the two, he or she could tell that the two shared somewhat of a familial bond, as strained and rocky as it was.

She didn't even want to think about the Crows nor the incident with Alma. She still didn't understand what had happened, only that Kanda seemed more...mellow...which was quite scary if she had to say something about it.

With a frown, Lenalee shrugged off her thoughts for now due to the current situation. As she and Allen turned _another_ corner, Lenalee decided that this way was taking way too long. She sped up so that she was right next to him. "Hold on, this way will faster." That got Allen's attention quickly since he knew what she was going to do.

"Eh? W-wait I don-." Ignoring his protests, Lenalee grabbed is arm and activated her innocence. If anyone ever asked her, she would deny any enjoyment in scaring half the order by her methods of travel though she had to admit, it was somewhat amusing to hear the terrified screams even though she would never drop them. Probably.

The Black Order members that were feverishly running around paused for a moment as a scream echoed above their heads before swiftly dying away in the distance. They wondered who Lenalee's victim was this time.

* * *

Komui, actually awake for once, glanced up from his paper-covered desk as a loud crash sounded outside his office door. The room shook with the impact and clouds of dust drifted down from the ceiling. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he listened bemusedly to what was being said across the closed door. Bits of heated conversation were leaking through.

"Damn you...stupid bean sprout." _Hmm...must be Kanda._

"Shut...it was not our...Bakanda." _Definitely Allen._

"Will you two...please...down...was accident."_ My Lovely Lenalee!_

"Yeah, it's no use...complaining...already happened...alive...haha...so let's all calm down." _No doubt. Lavi._

The door slammed opened to reveal four disgruntled looking teenagers, two of whom who looked like they wanted to strangle each other.

"Sorry we're late brother..." Lenalee trailed off as she and Lavi edged away from Kanda and Allen who were glaring each other to death.

Komui took a risk and cleared his throat. Kanda and Allen slowly turned to face him, but he could clearly see that they were still annoyed with each other if their scowls meant anything. He would have run away from the twin glares sent his way if he hadn't been used to them already.

"Right...you guys have a new mission in a moor near Britain. Our finders stationed in the area got word that there are numerous amounts of akuma making their way to the place for an unknown reason. That was a few hours ago and we haven't received word from them since." Komui grimaced at his implications of the deaths of the finders and the others frowned, but didn't say anything; it wasn't' as if they could do much about it except fight harder for the numerous amount of soldiers that would die and will die in the war.

Seeing as Komui didn't have anything more to say, the four prepared to leave when blurted out something that froze them on the spot, "Oh and one more thing, the place where you are going is filled with wizards and witches so do be careful not to show your faces. We don't want any of the enemies to recognize you before we've established our cover story. Also try to avoid any hits from these -"

"What the hell are you rambling about"? Kanda's sharp inquiry seemed to sum up what everyone else was thinking.

"I'll tell you all later, but for now just listen to me and be careful. There is something much bigger going on right now that you all don't know yet." Komui's tone of voice let no room for argument.

Kanda and Komui stared each other down for a moment before Kanda 'tch'ed and turned away.

"Whatever. Hurry up bean sprout and open the damn gate." Allen twitched in annoyance, but decided not to say anything. He raised his arms in preparation to open the arc when a voice cut through his thoughts.

_"That's what you fear isn't it - that you won't be able to hold me back and that you'll lose yourself to these memories?"_

He froze and lowered his arms in hesitation before straightening them out again in frustration. _"Damn it. Pull yourself together Allen. This is no time to have doubts, especially during a mission."_ Allen berated himself mentally. He didn't notice the strange and knowing looks that Lavi and Kanda gave him.

* * *

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry sprinted frantically through the crowds of terrified people to find his friends.

Harry ducked and stumbled a bit as a green light shot over his head. He had no idea how a trip to the Quidditch World Cup had turned into a life or death battle as monstrous beings were disintegrating witches and witches left and right. Really, in hind sight, he should have expected today to be a crappy day, especially with the dream he had last night.

Harry stooped to catch his breath, but released it all again in a gasp as a person next to him let out a horrible gurgle as black stars spread across his body before he turned to dust. The teen stared in horror before jerking himself out of his stupefaction and began sprinting again, ignoring the stitch in his side; he knew he couldn't stay here. Running through the crowd and still searching for his friends, he noted with grimness that the monsters were generally avoiding the death eaters and attacking everything else. What could that mean…?

Harry turned his head when he heard a crunch of gravel from his right. A death eater's mask loomed into view.

"It's that Potter boy!" The man's arm raised to deliver a curse, but Harry scrambled over a tent and shouted back a counter-curse before turning tail and escaping. As much as it hurt his pride to run, he would rather much still be alive to worry about his pride than try to stay and fight a losing battle.

"Bloody hell where are you guys?" He muttered to no one in particular as he shoved through a few people ignoring their protests and screams. It weighed on him heavily to leave these people behind, but his friends were more important. The green-eyed teen was suddenly blinded by a white light and he swore before covering his eyes, taking a few steps back. When he looked up again he could see nothing that could have caused the light, but before he could think about it a skeletal figure in armor leapt into his view, crushing the tent beneath it.

"Oh, looky what we have here, another puny human to help me level up." Harry was too shocked that the thing was talking to realize that its arm was some sort of sword until it was too late. Reacting on instinct Harry cursed the monster just as the arm was about to spear him in the face.

"Stupefy!" The curse hit the monster all right, except it did nothing more than burn a hole through its armor. It seemed that it was going to take a lot more curses to kill this thing. Curses that he didn't have time to conjure. This wasn't something he could beat with his luck and skills.

"Ow, that hurt." The thing simply deadpanned before raising up its arm again and sending it coursing through the air where it would have decapitated Harry if he hadn't rolled away in time. "Damn it, stay still would you?" He ignored the thing and leapt to his feet. Escape was so near, but fate just had to mock him as he tripped over a pile of wood. He hurriedly flipped onto his back, but was met face-to-face with a grinning, armored head, its teeth glistening with saliva.

"Finally." The monster laughed cruelly," You should be honored that you're the one whose going to allow me to level up. I've killed more than 20 humans so far; the Earl will be pleased."

It looked down and raised its arm to give the final blow when it faltered in surprise. "Wait a minute…" It leaned down uncomfortably close and seemed to be scrutinizing him as Harry stared wide-eyed back in pure terror. He would be having nightmares of the monster's face if he ever survived this encounter.

"Damn, I can't kill you after all." Before Harry could wonder what the monster was talking about a sharp object impaled itself through the thing's stomach, causing it to splutter out dark, black blood. With a roar it turned its head around completely to stare behind it before letting out another scream as the object was yanked out.

"C-curse…you…exo-." This time it was silenced by a hammer to the side of its head. Gaping in surprise, Harry watched as the monster flew several feet away before rolling to a stop and disintegrating into dust.

"Hey kid you okay? Had quite a scare there didn't you?" Harry looked up from the ground and stared at his savior's face, but couldn't distinguish anything other than a pale face and a sharp grin due to the hood obscuring most of his face. Belatedly, Harry realized that the man was waiting for an answer.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The glasses-wearing teen managed to whisper out as the stranger pulled him to his feet. Then he realized something.

"What was that…_thing_? And how did you kill it? I could only put a hole through the armor and it was still moving."

The figure chuckled as if he had just heard a really amusing joke."It's an akuma - a demon - not a monster." His pose turned thoughtful. "Actually, there's not much of a difference." He avoided answering the other question as he coolly dodged a curse that flew his way.

The bespectacled boy narrowed his eyes at the man and felt a sense of unease begin crawling in his his gut. There was something...off about him. He moved with an unnerving grace that spoke of years of training and fighting and not once had he seen the man pull out a wand. Which implied that he wasn't a wizard.

The emerald-eyed teen cleared his throat and stood his ground as the strange man turned to face him. Unnervingly, he felt as if the person before him was scrutinizing him with a calculating gaze, taking in every aspect of him like a specimen to be dissected.

"Who are you?"

The cheerful reply did not fit with the mood. "You can call me-"

"Stupid rabbit!" Harry blinked in confusion. Did he really just say that or was this a tactic to get suspicion off him? _Wait, that didn't sound like his voice though._

Another cloaked figure appeared from the air and slashed his katana at an akuma that was sneaking up behind "stupid rabbit". With a scoff the, swordsman flicked away the blood on his sword before storming up to the "stupid rabbit" and hitting over the head with the hilt of the sword. The swordsman's irritation was so palpable that Harry could almost swear he saw a storm cloud hanging above the figure.

"Stupid rabbit" yelped in pain and clutched his head as he whined to the person yelling at him. Undeterred, the swordsman continued lecturing.

"Stop talking and keep fighting before you jeopardize our mission!" The swordsman snarled.

"Aww, Y-."

"Y" whacked him over the head again, this time glaring pointedly in his direction as "stupid rabbit" raised one of his hands in a placating gesture, his other hand still firmly grasped around his weapon…which somehow shrunk in size when he wasn't paying attention. What the hell? Harry was feeling a little overwhelmed at this point, but couldn't find the energy to do anything other than to slowly rise to his feet and back away a little. Just when the bespectacled teen thought that things couldn't get any weirder,_ yet another_ cloaked person arrived upon the scene. This person noticeably shorter and slimmer. It was obvious that she was female.

And that female promptly walked up to her two comrades before slapping them upside the head with the reprimand, "You two should be fighting akumas not each other." There was a noticeable, unspoken threat that if they did not listen to her they would soon be writhing in pain. The swordsman glared at both his comrades before scowling and storming off. The unfortunate victims of his anger were three unfortunate akumas that happened to get in his way as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Stupid rabbit" gave a sheepish laugh as he watched his friend walk away. Vaguely waving in Harry's direction, he too soon disappeared between two tents. The scarred teen gulped nervously when the girl turned to face him, the end of her cloak cutting through the air ominously. But his worries were unfounded as the aura of irritation around her quickly disappeared.

"Sorry about that, those two tend to argue a lot. You should try to leave this area as soon as possible; this is no place where you should be right now." Her tone was kind and compassionate compared to earlier.

He didn't want to test this girl's patience, but he still hesitatingly questioned, "Who are you guys though?" He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on and he felt like he deserved some answers after all that he'd been through.

The girl stilled before shaking her head, "A friend." That was the last thing the girl said before disappearing. Literally disappearing.

Harry stared at the place where the girl was last seen, before a scream broke through his thoughts. Even though it didn't feel like it to the young teen, only about five minutes had passed since his encounter with the strange people.

He cautiously got to his feet as he scanned his surroundings. Most of the wizards and witches were gone now except for a few stragglers, but there were still plenty of death eaters around and one of them was having his fun using the cruciatus curse on an old wizard on the ground. Gritting his teeth, Harry stupefied the death eater and ducked away before another one could take his place knowing fully well that he couldn't apparate or use a portkey. He had given up hope of finding his friends and Ron's family a while ago, thinking that they would be long gone by now. He sincerely hoped that they were all alright.

Suddenly, something hard and blunt collided with the back of his head and a sharp pain erupted through his head. The momentum sent him crashing into a large wooden pole stuck into the ground and he barely had time to register something white and glowing shimmer into his field of vision before darkness took him over.

* * *

The first thing that Harry noticed was the sharp, stinging pain in his head that made him want to burrow back into the embrace of unconsciousness, but he could feel someone gently shaking him. A voice filtered through his hearing as if from miles away. He wanted to go back to sleep, but his mind told him that he should get up. That something was wrong. Gradually the emerald-eyed teen fought his way through the tendrils of unconsciousness and soon the voice became clearer.

_Excuse..._

_Excuse me..._

_Oi._

"Hey! Are you alright?" Harry slowly opened his eyes and squinted up at the dark night sky. How long had he been out? The last time he checked, it was barely night time. A head suddenly ducked into line of sight blocking out the stars and the boy-who-lived noted with no small amount of irritation that it was Another Cloaked Person. If he was more conscious he would've been more worried with the uncharacteristic rage that flowed through him as he sat up and glared at the other person.

"Who the bloody hell are you people?!" Harry scowled. "All of you are damn suspicious, skulking around in cloaks, killing demons, never showing your face. You all just appear out of nowhere, then disappear fighting again as if this was a normal occurrence. What are you lot up to? None of you have answered my questions!" Throughout his monologue, the rage slowly ebbed out of him and Harry was left with the feeling of coldness and embarrassment. He lowered his head in mortification. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I don't know what got into me..."

The scarred teen rubbed the back of his neck in confusion at his actions, but stiffened when the person on front of him started chuckling. "You must have met my friends." He laughed at the horrified look Harry sent his way. "Don't worry; I think they're annoying at times too." He paused in thought and continued slowly, "I apologize for offending you…but I cannot tell you anything other than that we're on your side." Based on the group's actions so far, he found that he could trust them.

"Right...sorry." The teen's polite speech was making Harry feel as if he had done something terrible then made it worse by screaming and try to justify his actions. He guessed he should start over again in an attempt to fix the bad first impression. "My name's Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you..." Harry waited for some exclamation about his name, but it never came. It felt quite refreshing despite where he was at the moment.

He glanced around at the destruction around him and winced when he saw that there was nothing, but embers and ashes where there used to be numerous tents and bustling people. The sky had darkened into an ashen gray.

The bespectacled teen blinked at the gloved hand that was offered to him. Hesitatingly, Harry accepted the offered hand and the other person gave him a firm hand shake.

"I apologize for not being able to introduce myself, but it is also a pleasure to meet you." Suddenly a crackle sounded and the cloak-wearing teen placed his hand against his ear and both of them winced when an indefinable screech sounded at the other end.

The teen stood up and walked a few feet away as the boy-who-lived stared at the other. The aforementioned person was gesticulating madly through the air and Harry could hear bits of conversation ("...not lost...I know!...Wait...helping...Baka...") before he abruptly took his hand off his ear with a long-suffering sigh.

"Sorry, I -" Suddenly, the cloaked figure stiffened and before Harry knew what was going on, he was pushed to the ground.

"What -!?" A gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Quiet. Someone's coming."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and pushed away the arm signifying that he was willing to listen for now. As Harry sat up, the other carefully peered around the tent they were taking cover behind as the sound of footsteps on gravel neared them before heading in another direction.

A moment of silence passed before a loud cry rung through the air. "_MORSMORDRE!" _

Green light erupted in the sky not too far away from the two and suddenly the stars were smothered by a grinning, sickly green skull with a serpent slithering out of its mouth. Harry stifled a gasp. That mark could only mean one thing.

"What is that?" A voice whispered by Harry's ear. He turned to look incredulously at the other, but then realized that not everyone knew what the dark mark looked like.

"It's the dark mark. Voldermort's mark." The green-eyed teen could feel a sense of confusion coming from the other and he furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. Surely, he should at least know who the Dark Lord was? It was suspicious, but he decided not to say anything.

After a few minutes passed, the cloaked person finally stood up. "I think he's gone now, whoever that was." He lent a hand to help Harry up.

"I have to go now, but you should go somewhere safe. You don't know who's still around. I hope you find your friends." Before Harry could even say anything, the other strode away into the night. The boy-who-lived merely stood there in a stupor until he was pulled back to his senses when his friends finally arrived and ministry officials attempted to stupefy them. He didn't know why, but he decided not to inform the adults of the mysterious, cloaked akuma-killers.

* * *

When the exorcists wearily stepped through the ark back to headquarters, all they wanted to do was flop onto their respective beds and sleep, but they still had a lot of unanswered questions. Which was why dawn found a group of irritable and exhausted exorcists standing in front of a finally-awakened Komui. They had been fighting since last night.

"Brother, what exactly didn't you tell us earlier?" Komui quivered under all their heavy stares and cleared his throat nervously as he organized his thoughts. There really was no easy way to explain another world that was living right under their noses, Komui thought, as he took a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"What you hear may sound unbelievable at first, but I want you all to keep in mind that there are things in the world that can't be explained, but are there. As you know, many people are not aware of akumas and exorcists and as such, it is reasonable –."

"Get to the point." Kanda was at the end of his limited patience.

Komui paused before shrugging and blurting out, "To put it simply, we are going undercover at the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardy. There, we will be posing as representatives of an obscure, but renowned private school called Rose Cross Academy which was invited to participate in their tournament." Komui held up his hand so that the exorcists wouldn't interrupt.

"We received information from the same finders earlier that the Earl and a dark lord of the wizarding world named - What was his name? Ah yes, Voldermort – is targeting this school." Komui took another sip of his coffee before continuing, "The reason why they are targeting this school remains unknown. However, our objective is to protect the students and the school from these two along with finding out what the Earl's plan is. And that is where you four come in. I will merely be posing as the headmaster of "Rose Cross Academy"

Komui paused again, this time with a troubled pose. "Normally…we don't bother with these kind of missions unless innocence is involved, but these orders are from the Vatican. We cannot refuse."

Komui received a few stares with varying degrees of bemusement. Lenalee voiced out the question they were all thinking, "Assuming that this wizarding world is real…why would they order us to infiltrate a school of...witchcraft if they are so against it?"

Komui's alert and cool demeanor told the others exactly how serious the situation was. "I don't know. They refused to tell me, but the situation definitely seems odd. For these kinds of missions, the details are always clear as they always have a high level of danger. But this time, the mission report barely tells us anything other than the essential facts."

He handed out the aforementioned report to Lavi and watched as the others crowded around the folder. "We don't know how strong Voldermort is nor do we have any idea about this wizarding world. The only thing I know for sure is that this mission was personally requested by the headmaster of Hogwarts - Dumbledore. But still, there was no reason why the high-ups should have accepted. For the duration of this mission, I want you all to be careful as…"

Meanwhile, Allen let the conversation flow to the background as he mused to himself. He felt uneasy at the turn of events. Ever since his dream, he had an uncomfortable feeling that something terrible was going to happen and this mission compounded that thought. Why had they never heard about the wizarding world before? Actually, the better question was, why now?

Allen shook his head slightly and tuned back into the conversation just as Komui said, "We have about a month or so to learn all we can about this world and the school we're going to protect. By tomorrow morning, we will meet up with someone that the headmaster sent to head to Diagon Alley so pack up and get a good night, um, morning's sleep." The four exorcists gave each other a bemused stare before nodding at Komui. They needed time to collect their thoughts and sort through all the information that they had been given, but it was no use complaining.

Just as they were about to leave, Komui spoke up again, this time with a tone that promised public embarrassment on their behalf. "Oh~, and one more thing." The exorcists swore that Komui's eyes just glinted with sadism as he stood up and ushered them out of the door, "I want you guys to practice a routine for our "school" presentation. You have three weeks to work together and figure something out. Keep in mind that this is a magical school so we are expected to do magical things too. Have fun!" He slammed the door shut just as an enraged snarl, presumably Kanda, sounded and the head of a sword impaled itself through the thick, wooden door.

* * *

**A/N: **My writing skills really rough from disuse. If there's anything you guys think need fixing, I would be happy to go back and fix it as I don't have a beta reader, and sometimes I miss things while editing. I also haven't read D. Gray man in awhile so I might have forgotten some things.


	3. Meeting of a Lifetime

**A/N: **So...after two years I am finally back to update the story, maybe for good, but I'm not sure yet. I have a very busy schedule, so I'll update when I can, but I do want to finish this. I want to thank everyone who still waited for this story to update even though it took two years for it too. I was honestly surprised you guys remembered it. So without further ado, here's the long awaited Chapter 3. :) You guys are awesome.

Also, I will include some romance in the story, it'll just be canon hints. I don't know if I want to include any definite pairings in this story since I am more interested in friendship and exploring those bonds than romance, but we'll see. If I ever do, I'd probably ask you guys.

It was fun writing this chapter in several different views, especially Harry. Haha, you'll see what I mean later in the chapter. I decided not to go too-detailed with the teenage mind as that would have definitely made me up the rating or change one of the genres to romance.

* * *

_3 Weeks Later_

_Thump._

A tree branch trembled as an unknown weight settled on it. A few dry leaves drifted to the ground and the dull light from the moon cut through the dark shadows that pervaded the looming forest. Sharp, green eyes widened in disbelief and awe as several other thumps sounded near him.

"Woah...are you sure this is a school? It's HUGE!" Lavi exclaimed as he carefully scanned the castle with his observant gaze.

A dark and shimmering lake that looked bottomless. There was no telling what lay in its depths. A large expanse of emerald green grass that surrounded the land. He wondered how there was not a single piece of dead grass in sight. An old and ancient castle that stood at the center of all this ethereal unreality. It's sheer size seemed to tower above all else including the dark forest they were in. The sheer amount of history that happened behind those aged, stone walls nearly made him shiver with glee at the prospect of gathering new information to add to his already extensive knowledge.

No, he would definitely not mind staying here for the whole year if only because he loved solving mysteries; and this castle screamed mystery.

"Che, I don't see anything special about that stupid castle. If anything, its size would only make it harder for us to do our job."

And Kanda just had to go and ruin his moment.

Somewhere next to Lavi on another tree, Kanda glowered at the school as if his glare alone could make it erupt into flames and end his mission by default. You can't protect something that isn't there. Besides, he _did not_ _like _the prospect of spending his whole year with annoying, curious children.

Because compared to him and the others, they were nothing more than mere children sheltered by their families, friends, and adults.

"Jeez Yuu, you should stop being such a stick in the mud for once. I can already see wrinkles and gray hair forming on you."

"...what did you say!?"

"Haha...c-calm down Yuu."

A sharp shing of metal enunciated the ending of the sentence and a few seconds later a loud yelp was heard as the tree branch Lavi was on cracked upon Kanda and Lavi's combined weight.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Meanwhile, the two other exorcists merely sighed at their comrades' antics and hoped that they weren't loud enough to wake the castle's occupants. It was early in the morning after all, the sun hadn't even come up yet. Lenalee stared at the school as she thought about what had happened so far.

The day after the four exorcists had fought at the Quidditch World Cup, Komui had dragged them all to a strange place called Diagon Alley.

There, they had gotten numerous books about the history of magic, uses of magic, magical theory, how to use spells and several others to study. Because it was necessary that they could learn all they could about the magical world, they needed to finish the books by a week and a half so that they could spend the rest of the time practicing. Lenalee though that she'd almost died under the sheer amount of books she had to read and in the end Lavi was the only one who managed to go through all the books without severe stress or mental trauma.

After the trip to the bookstore, they had gotten some magical supplies for Komui to "study" and then to the magical clothing store. Which, they had promptly left after entering because even though they were supposed to be undercover, all of them besides Lenalee promptly refused to wear "dresses made for all genders". In the end, they had decided to just wear their normal Black Cross Order uniform.

Their most interesting trip had been to _Ollivander's_ wand shop. Lenalee still wasn't quite sure what she felt about the meeting with the strange man, but it was unnerving to say the least.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_The wooden door creaked open as Komui and the exorcists stepped through. Dust puffed up from the ground as their feet made contact with it and a bell sounded through the silence as the door softly shut behind them. They were immediately cut off from the sounds outside the alley and it was more than a little unnerving. _

_"Hello, now who do we have here?" _

_The exorcists all jerked in surprise and before they could think, they immediately attacked the source before realizing it was an old, frail man with startlingly deep eyes. He looked blind, but his gaze made it seem as if he could see into your very soul and understand each part that made up it. His stare could make anyone wary and the exorcists all felt uneasy as they stared at Ollivander who smiled politely at them, not startled in the least. That was when they realized what they had done and paled at the prospect of accidentally blowing their cover this early in the mission. _

_"W-we're extremely sorry!" The exorcists all hurriedly stepped back while Lenalee and Allen bowed profusely at the man in panic and worry. Komui did not have any other emotion than shock on his face and Labi rubbed his neck sheepishly while Kanda scowled and turned away from the group. _

_"Ah, that is quite all right. You are exorcists are you not? It's certainly been awhile since I've seen one of you come by here." That immediately sent their nerves on edge. _

_Kanda glared at the man, but before he could retort, Komui spoke up, for once serious again, "What do you mean?"  
_

_Ollivander smiled pleasantly at them as he stepped back among his shelves of wands and sorted through them. As he pulled out several boxes, he spoke, "The last time an exorcist walked through this door was ten years ago. Elder, chimera core, and 10 inches, that was the wand I sold to that man. It was the first time I sold such an odd wand in more than fifty years." _

_He suddenly pulled out his wand and several measuring tapes flew at them. This time, they made sure not to move even though they were startled and weirded out. Komui especially looked like he wanted to fly off the handle as the measuring tape started measuring Lenalee, but she whacked him in the back of the head as it measured her arm. _

_"Who was he?" This time Lavi asked as he stared curiously at the floating measuring tape. _

_"He never told me his name. He just came in, told me he wanted a wand, and then promtply left," Ollivander mused as he placed several boxes on top of the counter,"He was very strange though. He had long, red hair and wore a bone-white half-mask. He also had a rather peculiar golden object perched on his shoulder. I -" _

_Some of the boxes toppled off the floor and and they all stared wide-eyed as the usually calm and polite Allen grabbed Ollivander by the collar of his shirt. Even he looked startled at what he just did, but still stared resolutely back at Ollivander. _

_"Do you know where he is now?" _

_Ollivander blinked back at the boy and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I do not. He just said he he was preparing for war."  
_

_The others held their breaths as Allen stared back at the man before releasing him and sinking into a low bow. "I apologize for my rude actions." _

_Ollivander just shook his head amusedly, "It is quite alright, my boy. You're not the first one who've reacted strongly to something I said." _

_The rest of the time they were there was spent in silence. Lavi had gotten an ash, dragon scale, and 9-inch wand, Lenalee, a willow, veela hair, and 10-inch wand, Kanda, a petrified wood, centaur hair, and 11-in wand, and Allen, a cypress, thestral hair, and 10-inch wand. _

_As they were about to leave after thanking the man for their wands, Ollivander had suddenly stopped them. "Before you leave, you must understand that the wands you have in your possession are very dangerous. If mishandled, the results could be terrifying, especially combined with the powers of an exorcist."  
_

_He looked at all of them before staring directly at Allen who stared back unwavering,"Especially yours, young man. Wands with a thestral hair core are known to be unusually powerful and sensitive. Whether the wand will cause great despair, or hope, all depends on your heart's desire."_

* * *

Lenalee could gladly say that she was very relieved that Link was not there in that moment as that would have had him furiously scrawling across his notebook to be reported to Levellier. Yes, the exorcists, Komui, and the science department were under strict orders to report any strange occurrences to the higher ups, but they could choose to exclude the "unnecessary" details.

And now here they were scouting out the place that was to be their home for the next year. Meanwhile, Komui was back in his office catching up on paperwork while Reever stood over him like a sergeant so that he at least finished some of his paperwork before leaving. Unfortunately, kind and thoughtful Reever had also made sure to pack up some paperwork for Komui to bring along while ensuring that the owls would be able to mail over any new paperwork.

The sun was now starting to appear over the horizon and warm rays of light crept over the lawn and turned dewdrops into sparkling gems. The dark blue sky slowly ebbed into pink and the surroundings all absorbed the hue making it seem as if the sky bled pink.

Kanda and Lavi were for a lack of a better word, sulking, after Lenalee had both kicked them for not stopping their fight and being too loud. The three looked over at the castle again before moving deeper into the forest. There was still much of it that needed to be checked out after all.

Lenalee motioned for the others to move on before glancing back at Allen. "Allen, we're going to move on, alright?" He didn't move, but she knew that he had heard her. Even though she wanted to say something, she knew that it wasn't the time and shook her head slightly before following the others.

Allen started intently at the looming castle and clenched his fists, "And so it begins..."

* * *

" - the time to fight!" Hermione had a strong urge to knock both Harry's and Ron's head together. "Honestly, is there a day that goes by when both of you don't try to pick a fight with Malfoy?"

Ron grumbled, "But Hermione, you saw that smug look on the git's face. He looked bloody annoying staring at like that, as if he knows something we don't." Harry looked to completely agree with Ron's reasoning as he glared after the laughing Malfoy and his goons.

Hermione sighed as she, Harry, Ron, and all of the others students trumped to the front of the school to see the other schools participating in the Triwizard tournament arrive. She had to admit that at times she did want to punch Malfoy's face in, but she was the firm believer that choosing your fights brought much better results. And this was not the time to fight yet, especially over something so insignificant.

"Boys." She huffed and ignored the indignant exclamations Harry and Ron sent her way as they reached the front of the school. Fortunately, they managed to shove their way to the front of the crowd and relatively had a good view of the Horgwart's Lawn. Now all they had to do was wait.

And wait they did.

It was already late in the afternoon and only getting darker. Harry swore that if they took any longer, he would start pacing just to move around. Ron was just about to open his mouth to complain when someone shouted excitedly,"Hey! Look at the sky!"

Like one giant, organized group, the whole student body turned to look at the sky to see a small speck heading rapidly in their direction.

"Oi, what is that?"

"It looks like a plane."

"Idiot, muggle objects don't work in Hogwarts."

"Maybe it's a flying house?"

"That sounds even more unlikely!"

"It looks like a carriage to me."

And a carriage it was. A giant, power blue carriage pulled by huge golden horses. The students stared in awe as it flew over the lake before descending. The awed look turned into terror when they realized how close it was to hitting the Hogwart's game keeper, though some were quite gleeful. Luckily, Hagrid managed to get away in time.

The carriage crashed upon the ground and dirt flew from the mangled grass as the students winced. That looked painful, but they knew that the people inside probably didn't feel anything other than a smooth landing. The carriage door suddenly opened and a young boy jumped out to pull a set of steps in front of the opening. Many students gaped as a large, high-heeled foot the size of a cabinet stepped onto the first step before a _tall _body followed. The woman had pale, oliver skin and a handsome face. Even if she wasn't giant, her aura alone would make lesser men cower. She screamed power and seemed to have a no-nonsense attitude.

The giant stepped down and a group of young, beautiful girls followed, shivering in the waning light. Several boys nearly drooled at the sight of them while other girls stared at them jealously. Others merely groaned at the impending doom their school would suffer with it more than 3/4 filled with teenagers. Hormonal teenagers. Honestly though, Harry thought that they had nothing on Cho Chang.

Dumbledore stepped up to Maxine as she gazed down and greeted him, "Dubbly-dore, it iz a pleazure to see you." Dumbledore took her hand and kissed it, "Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Madame Maxine."

The two exchanged greetings before Madame Maxine lead her shivering students into the warm care of the Hogwarts castle.

A few minutes passed before the next school showed up. At first the Hogwarts students had no idea what the strange sound they heard was. It sounded something like a plug being pulled out of a filled water container. It was when a student pointed to the lake when they finally saw what had made the sound.

In the center of the lake, the water was swirling ominously like a whirlpool when the tip of a mast appeared.

"Wow, is that a ship?"

"That's pretty showy...but cool nevertheless."

"What school is that?"**(1)**

The students muttered to each other as the ship slowly appeared out of the whirlpool of water before settling with a pop. It was an old ship that looked as if it had been through hard battles. Tattered fabric covered the masts and rotten wood covered the boat. Not a light was to be seen upon it. The ship creaked eerily for a moment on the unsteady waters before heading towards the shore of the lake like a phantom.

It bumped against the rocks before the a shaft of wood from the side of the ship opened and the headmaster of Durmstrang sauntered off with his students behind him. Though he was of average height, he was an imposing man with an icy stare and equally frigid smile.

"Dumbledore." He shook hands with him. Dumbledore gave him a benign smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Karkaroff."

He looked as if he swallowed something disgusting, but the headmaster of Durmstrang replied politely all the same before leading his warmly dressed students into Hogwarts. He did not want to have a meaningless conversation. Harry blinked at Ron when he stood up on the tips of his toes and looked at the Durmstrang students over the top of their heads.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron looked around once more before standing normally,"Nothing...I thought I saw someone familiar."

The lapsed into silence as they waited for the last school. All the students were prepared to wait for a few minutes or more after the time it had taken for the other schools to survive when they were surprised by a blinding light. Several students yelped or cussed as they quickly covered their eyes before the light died to a bearable extent. Blinking dazedly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rubbed their eyes before staring in awe at the sight before them.

If light was able to solidify and take a shape, then the floating phenomenon in front of them would probably be what it looked like. There were no words to properly describe it as it was so utterly magical, even in the wizarding world, that no words seem to fit it. If anything could be said, it was a towering mass of light with a number on top that floated in complete stillness in the air. All things around it seemed unable to touch it, as if it was an entity of its own.

As students in teachers alike gaped at the light, a man suddenly appeared through the center piece of light. He was a tall, Chinese man with chin length black hair and glasses and he wore a militaristic-like uniform with a beret. Harry couldn't properly see him from where he stood, he could imagine that the man had a sharp gaze. Somehow, he got a strange feeling that he did not act this serious normally though.

What really caught his and the other students' attention were the teenagers that stepped out of the light after the man. There were only four of them.

"What? No way, where are all the other students?"

"What school is that? I've never seen that kind of uniform before, it looks almost muggle-like."

"Bloody hell, you don't suppose they are muggles?"

"Hey, some of the guys look pretty cute though, don't you think?"

"What about that white-haired kid..."

The murmurs and speculations for this school were the loudest and most outrageous compared to the other schools, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione couldn't blame them. They too were shocked, especially Hermione.

"What school are they from? I can't recognize their uniforms..." She frowned in concentration while Ron gave her a weird look.

"I think you've gone mental if you spend your time researching school uniforms."

She glared at him, "I'll have you know, my knowledge is useful. In fact, because I know about school uniforms, I knew that the other two schools were Durmstrang and Beaxbatons."

Ron looked awed. "Durmstrang..." Then his expression switched to disbelief. "What are you going to do next? Research what kinds of foods which school eats?

This time Hermione was the one who looked disbelieving. "Of course you would have food on your mind, Ronald..."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of all things to talk about when magical schools come for a tournament, of course they would argue about school uniforms and food. He ignored them in favor of studying the new individuals.

One of them was a tall teen with scarlet red hair even more vibrant than the Weasley's and emerald green eyes, one of which was covered with an eye patch. He had a lopsided smile on his handsome face as he stood lazily with his arms behind his head though he was still alert. Then, he glanced at some of the girls in the crowd and winked at them and Harry was astonished to see some of them blush or look away in annoyance while the guys seethed. He hoped that Cho wasn't one of the blushing ones...honestly, girls. He just couldn't understand them.

The next was an imposing, Japanese teen with long, navy blue hair tied in a pony tail. He had eyes that were possibly even colder than Karkaroff and a dark scowl upon his face. He seemed twitchy, as if he wanted to grab something, but couldn't and instead stood stiffly in place with perfect posture as some of the students either commented on his feminine hair style or whether he was a girl or guy because of his slender build. Others seemed to stare at him with stars in their eyes, especially the girls. Harry hoped that the students would stop talking already as he winced at the expression on the teen's face. He looked positively ready to kill someone, or better yet, rip them apart with his bare hands and laugh while doing it.

When Harry turned his gaze to the next person, he felt a warm blush nearly erupt onto his face, but fought it down when he realized that it wasn't Cho. It was just someone that looked remarkably like her, but he could see several differences. She had shoulder length dark green hair, a warm and contagious smile, and pale, porcelain skin. He could also see why some boys were staring at her with either glee or mortification. She had a slender build with a body that many girls would envy and her uniform seemed too tight and fitting, not to mention the skirt seemed much too short to be school-appropriate. Harry shook his head. Cho had long, lustrious black hair, an even brighter smile, and she did not need to wear fitting clothes or revealing clothes to show her beauty.

Also, he did not want to be killed by the headmaster of the school who looked to be glaring rather evilly at all the boys who stared at the girl. Maybe he was overprotective of his students or something.

Unfortunately, Ron did not seem to be able to control himself and Harry couldn't help, but feel slight pity when Hermione punched Ron in the arm when he stared too long.

Only a minute or two had gone by in his observations and the headmasters had almost finished talking when Harry raised his eyes to look at the last person and nearly jumped in shock. He had to blink twice to see if he was really seeing the person properly. From what Harry could tell, the teen looked to be the youngest among the four and was probably British. But that wasn't what caught his eye. He would've looked normal and girls would've considered him cute or handsome if it wasn't for the stark white hair that adorned his head or the angry, red scar the cut through the left side of his face. He had warm, sky blue eyes and a smile as warm and friendly if not more than the girl's. He was talking amiably with said girl as he ignored the two teens bickering behind him.

Harry frowned when he heard some of the conversation around him. While many seemed tactful enough not to say anything, he could hear several commenting on how ugly the scary was or how it was a pity to see someone so young be so disfigured. Some of them were very loud about it and he could tell that the other school's students could hear as some of them glared balefully at them, while the one who was being talked about merely ignored them. He seemed used to it, and Harry couldn't help, but feel angry because someone shouldn't be used to being insulted and put down. Harry, to some extent, could understand what the boy was going through because of his scar and status, but he could tell that this boy had it much worse than him, but from what he could tell, at least he had friends who could back him up.

For some reason though, the more he looked at the other school's students, they more that he felt that they seemed too old to be students, and not in the literal sense only.

"Harry." The bespectacled teen jumped in surprised when Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts and her turned to see Ron and her looking at him in concern. The last school had already gone inside Hogwarts and the rest of the Hogwarts students and teachers were already going back inside.

"All right there mate?" Harry nodded quickly.

"Yeah, just thinking."

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the Great Hall was especially deafening tonight as Hogwarts excitedly discussed the Triwizard tournament and the schools that would be participating. Though, it would probably be more suffice to call it the quadwizrd tournament.

"Oi, if Durmstrang's here then Viktor Krum should be here too!" Ron nearly gushed with excitement as he talked about several several accomplishments the Bulgarian seeker had made including one outrageous story about how he had once hung upside down on his broom to get the snitch.

Harry was amused, but if the frown on Hermione's face was anything to go by _she _was not.

"Ron, sometimes you make me question whether your head is filled with nothing other than Quidditch and food." Hermione unexpectedly smirked, "Even your crush is a Quidditch player."

Ron spluttered with indignation and embarrassment, "Oh, like you're one to talk." He narrowed his eyes, "What about that Lockhart bloke?"

Hermione looked indignant, "Why - I - you!"

Harry swore that for some reason this year his two friends were much more argumentative this year. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that they acted like a married couple.

"Guys, for once could you not argue?" Harry asked tiredly as he struggled to control his recently suddenly short temper.

His two friends looked a tad guilty. "Sorry," they muttered. Ron grumpily slouched in seat while Hermione stared thoughtfully at the door.

"I wonder though...what that last school was..." This perked Harry and Ron's attention.

"What do you mean? Sure they're uniforms look muggle-like, but then they're probably just a school not in Europe." Harry replied as he placed his hand against his cheek and leaned on it.

"What I mean is that I think I've seen those uniforms somewhere, but not for schools. Also, isn't it intriguing that only four students from that school were chosen to go while all the others had at least twenty?"

Now that they thought about it, that was strange. Ron didn't see what the big deal was, "Then they're probably just some rich, selective school with a bunch of smart and talented blokes. Nothing special."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Maybe...but it's still strange how a fourth school was suddenly invited."

They all remembered when Dumbledore had announced that their school would be hosting the Triwizard tournament, but instead of three schools, a fourth school would also be coming.

Just as Harry was about to say something Dumbledore stood up from his seat and all noise immediately ceased. He gazed grandly around the room and spoke in a booming voice, "As you all know, today will be the start of the Triwizard tournament with the special addition of a fourth school. This is a prestigious event that used to be held only once every five years." He smiled benignly at all the attentive students,"But enough of that for now. More will be told after. Please welcome the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

The door gracefully opened and two rows of gorgeous, French girls strode in looking proud and haughty. When the reached a little past the rows of tables, they swooned to their right and delicate azure butterflies suddenly flew from their group. The boys look positively entranced while the girls looked disdainful. They all watched as the girls reached half way to the front of the hall and swooned to their left, where Harry and Ron were located.

Harry and Ron smiled with idiotic pleasure as they both stared after the girls. Ron, especially, made no effort to hide that he was staring at their behinds, "Bloody hell..." Hermione at this point looked positively murderous.

As they reached the front of the hall, they all spread their arms out in one graceful movement and more azure butterflies flew from them and an alluring scent of rose and dewdrops suddenly formed as the last two students in line, one in uniform, and the other in a leotard, pirouetted like ballet dancers towards the front. At the end, the girl in uniform twirled one last time before sinking into a delicate bow while the other, younger girl did a cartwheel before also following into a bow.

Madame Maxine followed just after them and all eyes were riveted onto her enormous figure. Seamus nudged Neville, "Blimey, that's one big woman."

Dumbledore took her hand like a gentleman and led her towards the front as the Great Hall erupted into deafening applause, especially the boys. The girls meanwhile, glared balefully at the Beauxbatons girl as they seemed to radiate arrogance as they stood to one side of the hall.

Dumbledore swiftly strode up the steps of the Great Hall before turning around, "Now our friends of the North, please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

The large, oak doors of the Great Hall slammed opened and bounced against the walls. All attention was immediately focused on the entrance of the Hall as two lines of Durmstrang students strode towards the front of the hall. All of them had on a serious and focused face as they tapped their staffs against the floor which set of sparks. They were all quite handsome too, as many of the girls noted. And this time, the roles were reversed as the girls gushed while the boys glared.

They suddenly switched to their left hand and let out a yell that made several students jump before twirling their staff in a move so fast that they could hear the air being cut.

Each thud seemed to send a shock through all their bodies and all students were enthralled by the powerful performance, especially when they all started sprinting and the first two students that headed the lines fell into an acrobatic dance. What really caught their attention after was the two people that followed the lines: Igor Karkaroff and Viktor Krum.

"Blimey, it's him!" Ron exclaimed in shock as he, and several other students, stared after Viktor with awe as he passed.

As they both reached the front of the hall, the first two students of the line took out a wooden stick and blew on it which produced two magnificent, burning fire dragons that circled the hall before vanishing from existence with a blast of hot air.

Igor Karkaroff sauntered up to Dumbledore and greeted him with a faked, cheerful smile and gave him a one armed hug. Dumbledore and he shook hands before Durmstrang took the last side of the hall.

Dumbledore waited politely for the students to quiet down as his eyes glinted with amusement, "As you all know, this year, our tournament will also include a fourth school. This school is one of the most prestigious, but secretive schools in the nation, but this year, we have the special privilege of welcoming this school into our tournament. Their headmaster wanted to let his students experience something new and I will now assure him and all of you that none will be disappointed with this tournament. Please welcome, Rose Cross Academy!"

"Rose...Cross?" Hermione muttered under her breath as she watched the door. A few seconds ticked by and the students were all getting restless when the door slowly creaked open. They all yelped when it suddenly burst open and a carpet of fire suddenly appeared heading straight towards the front of the of the school. The people nearest the center of the hall all leaned away from the fire, but startled when they noticed there was no heat **(2). **Their attention was pulled back to the entrance of the hall though when soft, tranquil music suddenly started flowing through the door and two figures stepped through. Many gasped when they caught sight of the two.

One was a slim, young man dressed in what looked to be pure light cloak. Beneath his cloak you could barely see that he wore a refined black vest over a white dress shirt and slacks. An intricate silver mask adorned his face as he stood almost gracefully in the middle of the doorway. Next to him was a petite, young woman with emerald green hair styled into wavy curls dressed in a wine red flowing gown with bare shoulders. The dress ended a little above her ankles and the people nearest her could see that she wore dainty heels that looked as if it could break at any moment. Whatever impression the students had of the two earlier when they first appeared was immediately renewed.

Suddenly they moved.

As one they both clasped onto each other's hand and the male led his partner into a sumptuous dance. Nearly all in the hall held their breaths as both of them moved with grace that seemed nearly inhuman. The twirled down the hall and some students gasped as the teen's cloak brushed against them. They would later claim that it felt like a gentle hand had brushed against them or a cold mist had passed by. There was no music, but they all felt as if any music would simply have ruined the moment. Their dance and the that whipped around them almost seemed to make their own music.

Just as they reached the center of the hall a shing of metal sounded and several in the hall screamed with shock or clenched their chests when a teen suddenly burst through the door. Some even took out their wands until they realized it was part of the performance. They recognized him as the tall, Japanese male though this time he was dressed in a hakama. As he neared the two partners dancing in the hall many yelped in alarm when he stabbed his swords towards them, but the two merely stepped back from each other while still holding hands.

The white-haired teen threw up a glowing ball just as the taller teen had prepared to stab his sword and when his katana struck the object, blue light erupted from it. The students and teachers all shielded their eyes, but when they hurriedly opened them again, they could not speak. Light blue whisps of light and mist drifted from the object to flow around the room. It looked as if the aurora borealis suddenly appeared in the room and there was a gentle breeze as it flowed around them. They felt the chill from the mist, but somehow they felt warm in the inside.

Meanwhile, the three teens in the center of the room had fallen into some kind of dance. Even though the Japanese teen was still slashing at them with exceptional skill and precision, the two dancers moved around his movements like water which made all three of them look as if they were dancing lotus petals among the wind. As they reached the end of the rows of table and neared the end of the hall the two dancers abruptly turned to face the audience and the navy-haired teen slammed his katana in between the two dancers. The carpet of fire stilled for a split second before rushing around the three like a tornado.

It dispersed after a minute or two and as some of the fire died down five figures could be seen standing in front of the school. Most of the people in the room were speechless by this point and speechless they remained as they stared at the fiery-red haired teen who suddenly stood in front of his three fellow classmates with a small object that he swiftly tucked back into his pocket. A small circle of fire still remained around him.

The headmaster of the school stood right next to Dumbledore as many found out after jerking in surprise. Dumbledore, meanwhile, did not look the least affected by the school's performance though his eyes were twinkling more than usual as he turned to face the Rose Cross Academy headmaster.

"Ah, Headmaster Komui Lee. It is good to see you again after all these years." He shook hands with Dumbledore as he pushed up his glasses. "The pleasure is all mine."

As the two headmasters exchanged final greetings before leading his students to the side of the Great Hall, all eyes in the hall stared after them.

"W-what are they?" Ron stuttered as he stared after them in shock. Even in the magical world, they seemed a little bit too unreal.

Harry was still speechless as he stared after them too, but for a moment his eyes suddenly locked with the white-haired teen and he suddenly felt a strange feeling of recognition bloom. If the other teen's sudden pause in his steps were any indication, he probably felt something too. Before either could say anything, Dumbledore started speaking again, "The Triwizard tournament is..." and they both broke off eye contact.

He barely heard Hermione speak as he tried to organize his jumbled emotions and thoughts.

"So this is Rose Cross Academy."

* * *

**(1) **I had Dumbledore not announce the schools until they arrived.

**(2) **There was this one point in the manga/anime where Lavi's fire did not burn him or Allen when they were fighting each other in the arc. Also, the idea of the dance I got from _Timcanpy _a few years ago. Yes, I think my memory is slightly scary too.

**AN:** Wow, after I re-read this I noticed that I made the Rose Cross Academy completely badass :I. I will try to tone it down some for the sake of reality.

I also wrote all this based on my memory since I don't have the 4th book of Harry Potter with me so if there's anything strange you're welcome to tell me. The characters might also be a little off since it's been quite awhile since I read anything D. Gray man or Harry Potter related.

What do you think?


End file.
